Cirno The Ice Baka
Cirno is a villainous anthropomorphic baka that works for Eggman Empire. The Reasons Why She works for Eggman Empire *Cirno thought She was faster than Sonic The Hedgehog *Sonic The Hedgehog is weak compared to her. *Cirno would be part of Egg Boss or Sub-bosses (If anything, she would just be similar to Thunderbolt the Chinchilla that obsess over The Doctor himself rather than Sonic except in Video game form) *Cirno would be Dr. Robotnik's Henchwoman. Cirno prefers Dr. Robotnik and his minion over Sonic The Hedgehog and his friends Trivia *Even Through She is an anthromorphic baka. Her Species appears to be a cat instead of simply an number or person. *This page was created as part of What if ZUN works for SEGA AND Sonic Team Project. *through Ken Penders did not file a lawsuit for SEGA and Archie Comics, Cirno would be still belong to ZUN but Ken Penders would expand the origins for her in archie comics version of Sonic The Hedgehog. *Cirno's backstory was explained in a Alternate version of Eggman's Dozen (The comic one) *She would probably have a crush on both Dr. Robotnik and Keine kamishirasawa if ZUN did work for SEGA and Sonic Team. Relationship with other Sonic Characters Dr. Eggman At this point, Eggman did not originally know Cirno before He discovers Gensokyo but then he discovers Cirno when She was just a baby. Cirno tells him to hate Sonic. at first, Eggman did not agree to this but then, Eggman Agrees to this. He didn't originally what is a Touhou project to begin with but then Cirno decided to explain to Dr. Eggman. She and Eggman did know ever since. In time, Eggman got betrayed by Cirno in Sonic Battle. Cirno attacked Eggman at this point but she was put to sleep by Eggman's hypnotization and she has loyaled Eggman ever since, at this point in a crossover game involving MLP and Sonic and Touhou Project, if you were playing as Eggman alongside Cirno herself against those ponies and you win the battle, Eggman will expresses his pride in Cirno by patting her on the back, thus annoying her, Dr. Eggman and Cirno are shown to be friends because she is shown to be allied with sonic's enemies Sonic The Hedgehog Cirno and Sonic Hates each other because Sonic Destroyed her work, at point, she used to be Sonic's friends but then She backstabbed Sonic by going to Dr. Eggman and his empire, she has remained Sonic's enemies ever since. Tails Cirno Dislikes Tails because Tails tries to stop her efforts. Knuckles Cirno tricks Knuckles into doing her work so they could be working together and he believes her. Knuckles also betrayed Team Sonic ever since Cirno tricked him into joining her side, Knuckles is only Sonic's Friends that likes her. Amy Rose Cirno unknowngly calls Amy Rose a brat that could be defeated with her ice powers so Eggman will made her into a robian, Amy Rose and She hates each other for unknown reason. Cream The Rabbit & Vanilla The Rabbit Cirno don't know her, Cream is a big fan of her work but Vanilla The Rabbit is also a big fan of her work, they are few sonic characters to like her and her effort along with Knuckles. Team Chaotix They hates her because Cirno worked for Dr. Eggman and his allies, They also hated Daiyousei, Eggman's allies. too. Daiyousei and other Touhou girls They are Cirno's allies and Eggman's allies, of course they would love each other. Infinite they rarely interacted other than they are Eggman Empire Member but they shown to have a similarities between Cirno and Infinite. Relationship with non-Sonic Characters Mario They hates each other because she's a villain from Sonic universe. NiGHTS Cirno rarely seen him/her so they don't interact yet. Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Character Category:Villains Category:Characters